The life of a Acerola
by SecretlyAWitch
Summary: The daily life of a Trial Captain named Acerola.


Acerola would look around the room as the young teenager had finished cleaning up in the toy room. She had been at the Aether House for the last few hours after finishing her duties as the Trial Captain, deciding to return back home for the time being and was surprised with (well, she shouldn't be since the children there was hyperactive and such) a messy room full of toys and whatnot.

Acerola started to take care of the mess and after finishing up, she gave the children ice creams sandwiches to cool them down before they cause anymore trouble to her or any of the staff members, taking a seat at the nearest couch and placed her hands on her face. Was she.. basically being like a mother to these kids?

After sometime spent resting for herself, it was nearing dark as Acerola sighed to herself and pulled out a phone, scrolling though her contacts to see who Acerola could call to be with for the remaining few hours of the night with. She really needed it after working herself to the bone for the past few weeks.

"Moon is too far, Hapu is probably busy with something.. Mina is off who knows where painting like usual.. I can't decide.. Maybe he'll come to my rescue."

She joked a little before giving it some thought, she chosen a familiar person whom she always spent time with and dialed up his phone number.

* * *

A half an hour later after the call.. Nanu would enter with a bag of snacks and some drinks for the two of them, actually making her joke all true for the girl. The kids where taken care of and placed to their beds to rest up by the staff members and they headed to do their thing.

"Hello little one. Or I would say that if you weren't growing so much lately."

"Hey, uncle! I'm sorry for dragging you out. And thanks for bringing me all of this."

He rubbed his neck as he grinned, setting the bag down on the table as Acerola took a seat at the nearest chair and took out a drink for herself. She opened it up and took a big sip of it as she looked over to Nanu.

"Now, why was I brought here? Are the children too much for you to handle?"

She shook her head slightly before glaring at the man who was already eating a chocolate bar for himself.

"No, no. Well.. A little so far, but it's nothing I can't handle, to be honest. I've been helping take care of them since I was young anyways, ever since I started to live here. You know you that answer already, uncle."

She grabbed a bag of chips and opened it, popping a few chips for herself as she slumped into her seat.

"Why must i be so busy? I just want to live my life, I should be asking for a few days off for myself and such."

"... You should be too hard on yourself. You can take those days and spend it on whatever. The staff will do their jobs here as usual."

She finished up her chips and resumed to sip her drink as she looked over to the room where the children slept in, sighing a bit as she thought to herself before closing her eyes for a brief while. After a minute or so, she opened them and looked over to Nanu as a small smile appeared before she spoke.

"I think I'll take three days off. Not too long, but not too short. It'll be a small start for me, I'd imagine."

"I'm heading off. It would not be good if I'm slacking off on my work."

He would shrug as he got up from his seat, messing Acerola's head. She would look up as she smiled softly, getting up from her seat before giving him a hug before Nanu left the house. Acerola rubbed her neck, looked over at the small mess that she and Nanu made and cleaned it up, putting whatever wasn't eaten or drank into the fridge and headed off to bed after doing that.

* * *

The next morning..

A little groan came from the trial captain as she rolled to the side and curled up into a little ball, opening her eyes to spot the clock that read 8:45 am. Why was it so early?

"I think I'll go back to sleep.. I'm sure that's an option.."

Just as she tried to close her eyes, two little kids barged into the room and climbed into her bed, jumping and landing onto her to make her get up. She groaned again as she embraced herself from the little attack the kids sent to Acerola.

"Acerola, Acerola! Its time to..!"

"To wake up and get to your duties as Trial Captain!"

Why.. just why couldn't she have one of them bother her? A few minutes passed for Acerola got up from her bed and wiped her face as she slowly got herself used to being up, changing into her ragged dress and headed on off to do her job. She left the house as she processed the events of yesterday before placing her hands on her sides.

"I guess I'll take those days starting tomorrow.. One day of working wouldn't hurt me.."

With a laugh, she took off skipping to do her job as a Trial Captain, wondering what kind of challenger will arrive today and if they'll pass the trial or fail it.

* * *

 **This might become a multi chapter fanfic for Acerola if people like it enough. It'll give me a reason to start something long term,** **probably. And this probably takes two, maybe three years after USUM and brings our little Acerola to a young teen. I'll have the next chapter be about her day off with** **someone, maybe one of the girls, I don't know. It's been a while since I wrote because I was busy, but I hope I did a decent job for now. I tried to drag it out for as long as i can, but.. 1,000 words should be good for the time being.**


End file.
